User blog:AlexTheSnivy/SeaClan
~Hello, this is my FanClan. If you’d like to join, just ask!~ Founding "Remember back when Tallstar was Talltail and he left WindClan for a while? You may not, but we certianally do." When Talltail left WindClan to hunt for Sparrow, news spread during the gathering like wildfire, and new rumors sprouted. Where had he gone? Why had he left? Would he come back? An idea formed in the minds of many cats. They could all leave together! They could make a new clan! But still, some were worried about this plan. What if they didn't survive the journey? Then the already existing clans would have lost warriors for nothing. So they waited, to see if Talltail had survived the adventure. And he lived. He was alive and well! This meant that cats could survive outside of the Clans! Moons later, cats from all Clans left the territories that they knew, and went on a journey to start a new Clan! ---- Territory SeaClan territory is perched on a series of rocks and small cliffs that outlook the sea. Their camp resides in a cliff with several ‘shelves’ which is where the dens are. The warriors den has the lowest shelf, with the elders and kits residing in a connected den just above it. The apprentice den is just below the medicine, leader, and flood dens. The flood den is used in case of flooding from high tides or bad storms. It is about the same size as the warrior’s den and also doubles as a storage room or place to quarantine the sick. ---- Skills Since SeaClan was made of different Clans, each cat has different skills depending on which Clan is strongest in their bloodline. Cats with different skills are assigned to different roles as Warriors; Fishers, Hunters, Tunnelers and Fighters. All of these cats are taught bits and pieces of each skill other than what they train as, but they mostly specialize in that skill. This makes sure that all Warriors are being productive and makes sure that Warriors aren't all working on one thing. Fishers Fishers are cats who mostly decend from the RiverClan cats who left their Clan. They are usually excellent swimmers and fishers. Occasionally, if RiverClan is very strong in a cat's bloodline, their fur may have the waterproof property that their ancestors have. Due to the cold waters of the sea, however, a cat cannot be picked to fish unless they have thick fur to keep them warm. These cats take great part in their work due to the strength needed to fish in the rough waters. Hunters Hunters can be decendant of any Clan, but these cats are mostly ancestors of Thunder and ShadowClan cats. They hunt other animals found on the cliffs, such as birds, voles, and other prey. These cats are usually skilled climbers so that they can scale the cliffs with ease to reach high-up prey. Tunnelers These cats are decendants of WindClan cats who still wanted to uphold the tunneling tradition. These cats usually have strong claws and shoulders muscles which helps them did through tough soil. If needed, these cats can also hunt in the tunnels. These cats take pride in being "Talltail's favorite" by doing what he wanted to do but could not. Fighters These cats can be decendants of any Clan. They defend the territory from any attackers, as well as help build structures to add on to the camp and its defense system. They take great pride in being the clan's main defense system and can be somewhat arrogant at times. ---- Leadership Founder: Flystar (Tallstar’s half sister) Current Leader: Stonestar Current Deputy: Sealcrash ---- Allegiances Leader: Stonestar Deputy: Sealcrash Medicine Cat(s): Snowypetal Warriors: none, open Apprentices: none, open Queens+Kits: none, open Elders: none, open ---- Other *SeaClan cats know nothing about the Clan's lake territories, and they still believe they live in the forest *Talltail is somewhat of a mythological being to them *Midnight is their connection to StarClan *Names include regular prefixes+suffixes but can also include ocean-related words such as crabs and waves ---- Le Badge Category:Blog posts